Love Game
by Sadistic Fangirl
Summary: A seal was broken thanks to Dick and two magical Love Charms were released into Gotham. Tim picks up one, but who picks up the other? Apparently they will unleash the 8th level of hell if not taken care of, so it's up to Dick and a friend to stop this.
1. The 8th level of what!

I was watching Higurashi, and an episode gave me the idea to this. I really liked that episode, so I really wanted to see what would happen if I wrote it happening in the Bat world.

As the summary said, Tim falls in love with whoever found the other thingy thing. But my problem was, I couldn't make them all girls because there aren't much superhero girls that I know (or rather, care for) in the DC world.

So to make this clear, if a guy in this picks it up and Tim falls in love. It isn't necessarily love-love. It's more like, he suddenly likes him very much, thinks he's so awesome, and practically worships him. But nothing gay-ish goes on.

But of course once a girl picks it up, he falls head over heels in love. Love-love.

So fear not, fanboys. Nothing gay goes on here. (I'm saving that for another fic. hee hee) (snickers)

Anyway, yeah. Plz enjoy and stuff.

Warnings: Language, Occ-ness, and insane-ness.

BTW- If anyone here is actually a fan of knives and stuff (there are a lot of collectors and people who are really into it and stuff, which surprised me) I just picked up some terms from a Knife Collector's website so don't go all 'THIS ISN'T RIGHT' on me. I don't know crap about knives. Maybe guns, but not knives.

* * *

-,-,-,-,-,

Dick sighed as he looked at the items that were spread across the table. "Man. This is hopeless. I don't know anything about magic or charms."

"What would you need to know about that for?" Came a voice from across him.

Dick looked up to see Tim wearing an apron, gloves, and holding a plastic bag. "Whats up with you?" Dick asked, eyeing his outfit.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Tim said, adjusting his apron. "What suddenly made you so interested in magic?"

"Well..." Dick looked down at his shoes. "There's this chick I started going out with. And for some reason she's really into magic charms, spells, or anything that has to do with magic. I wanted to impress her so I'm looking for something of the sort."

Tim narrowed his eyes. "Aww. How sweet. And I supposed this isn't a plan to get into her pants, like the several other women you've slept with."

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, it's not like that, Tim!" Dick stammered.

"Sure. Of course not." Tim mused.

Dick looked at him. "Hey. You were trained by Lady Shiva. You should know a lot about magic, right?"

Tim pointed to the direction of the stairs. "There. Go and let me be."

"Huh?" Dick asked, confused.

"There's a large storage room where Bruce and I keep all the magical items we find. Go there and look around, but ask me for permission before you pick up _anything_." Tim explained.

Dick gawked at him. He usually had to try to persuade Tim if he ever wanted his help. "Why did you so very quickly help me?" He asked.

Tim tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. "Because this was going to lead into me saying, no. You saying, please. Me saying no again. You begging once more. Then you following me around while I do whatever I'm doing because apparently you always have time to follow me around, but no time for more important useful things that you could be doing around the house. You'd relentlessly bug me until I'd help to get you out of my hair. Well, I'm skipping to the very last step because I have something I want to get done today, so go to the storage room and knock yourself out."

Dick looked at him in confused silence. "Um, thanks?"

Tim picked up his bag and started to walk off.

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?" Dick asked curiously.

Tim turned around.

"I'm going to go garden because I like being near the flowers and they are my only friends."

Dick stared.

"It was a joke." Tim said.

"Jokes are supposed to sound funny and unbelievable, which that didn't." Dick said, emphasizing the word unbelievable.

Tim glared. "I'm going to go help Alfred garden the flowers. They're overdue and it is, I suppose, a _normal_ hobby that I happen to like. So excuse me." He spat, taking his leave.

Dick was left by himself and his items.

"Tim has a normal hobby?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dick looked around in the room, which had various interesting looking items, but he was looking for something she may find fancy or cute.

_Hmm... What would be something a girl might like?_

He looked up to a particular shelf to find to little box with swirly, fancy designs trimmed with flowers. "That might be it." Dick said to no one in particular.

It was a little too high up, so he looked around for a chair.

After some searching, he found a chair tucked away in a corner and picked it up. Dick carried it to the shelf and stepped up on it to see if he would reach. When he stretched his hands up, he could just barely touch it. He stood on his toes and tried to pull the object towards him.

"Come on. Just a little more..."

Dick suddenly remembered that Tim told him not to touch anything without asking about it, but shrugged it off. He was simply taking the box and putting it on a lower ground so that it'll be easier to get it when he comes back. He wasn't going to open it or anything.

The box was getting pulled more towards the edge, and Dick stood on the very tips of his toes to get a better handling. The box was almost in his hands, when his chair suddenly swayed.

"Whoa!"

He grabbed the shelf in attempt not to lose balance and fall, but in the process dropped the box and it gave a loud clank, as it fell to the floor.

"Oh no." Dick quickly got off of the chair and picked up the box to survey the damage. The box was made out of glass, but surprisingly didn't shatter into pieces. As the turned it over, he noticed that one of the little leg-stands that was attached to it had broken off.

"Awww, man. Well, I can always glue it back."

Dick glanced at the floor and looked around for the little leg-stand, watching carefully where he stepped.

"I gotta get some superglue when I find it so I could-"

He was interrupted by a sudden blinding white light that surprised and stunned him. "What the?"

There was a flash that shot out of the box that went towards the ceiling then disappeared.

Dick stood there in shock, trying to grasp what just happened.

* * *

"So, you don't like sunflower seeds?" Tim asked, as he was digging out a weed.

"No, I just don't like the ones they have in the stores. They are usually quite salty. Too salty for my taste." Alfred replied, shoveling a hole to place new flowers in.

"Well, because I was thinking that if we had sunflowers, then we could have sunflower seeds to munch on." Tim said thoughtfully, while trying to pluck out a particularly stubborn weed.

"Why, that's a splendid idea Master Drake." Alfred commented.

Tim glared at the resisting root and pulled out a sharper shovel. "I'm just saying. I mean, we'll have to go look for the seeds and make a new bed of soil because they don't thrive on the same conditions.." He paused to yawn. "And turn the soil over, plant them and - AWK!"

As Tim suddenly choked and started coughing, Alfred could have sworn that he just saw something shiny drop into Tim's mouth while he was yawning.

"Tim? Are you alright?!" He patted Tim's back firmly while Tim was coughing and trying to breathe.

Finally, Tim stopped coughing.

"Goodness, are you alright?" Alfred asked, concerned.

Tim cleared his throat. "I think I swallowed something." He rasped.

Alfred looked up. "If I'm not mistaking, I do believe that something fell out of the sky and went inside your mouth, as odd as that sounds."

He turned to face Tim. "Are you alright? Maybe you should go get that checked out."

Tim shook his head. "No. I think I'll just go inside and drink some water." He said, getting up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dick was standing there with the box, wondering what had just happened, when he heard the doorbell.

"I guess I should get that." He muttered taking the box with him absent-mindlessly.

He made his way to the door. "Who could it be?" Dick wondered, they rarely got company. Or at least, the kind of company that bothered to use the door.

Dick opened it and was surprised to see a certain magician. "Zatanna?"

She ignored him, staring bewilderingly at the box in his hands. "You opened it?!"

He stared back at her silently, confused; and looked down at the box in his hands. "Oh, this? I accidentally broke one of the leg-stands and then suddenly it was all bright and flashy, then it went back to normal."

Her face only grew more worried at that comment.

Dick looked around awkwardly. "You... wanna come in?"

A few minutes later, they were sitting in the living room.

"So, what's going on?" Dick asked, trying to get to the point.

Zatanna looked at him gravely. "The seal is broken."

"Huh? What seal?" Dick asked, trying to make sense of her sentence.

"The box was made by Zatara when he created the seal. If it is broken, that means the seal must be broken too." She glanced at the box in his hands. "Open it, there should be a scroll inside."

Dick opened it and found that there was indeed a scroll in it. "What else is supposed to be in it?"

Zatanna frowned thoughtfully. "I believe there were two gems shaped like hearts. A red one, and a white one. Called magatamas. The scroll will explain more, read it."

Doing as she said, Dick picked up the scroll and started to read out-loud. "In case the forbidden seal is broken and the treasure of the Furude Shrine is released, beware. This seal encases the magatama left behind by a vengeful god, which if released upon humans will began to consume them one by one. Inevitably, the carnage will soon reach that of the 8th level of hell. What?!"

"We just stepped into a horrible situation." She said grimly. "If we would be able to control this, it could be used for great things. But it was too dangerous so Zatara sealed it away in the sky, with the lock seal in this box."

"In the sky?" Dick paused to think. "Which means if the seal were to be broken, it would fall down somewhere over the city."

"Yes. If someone picked it up. It would be bad." Zatara responded. "And there's more to this that complicates things. These magatama were originally used as Love Charms. It would attract the two holders and they'd instantly fall in love. There are two. A white and red. The red is the base, as the white falls in love with the one holding the red first."

"So.. whoever has the white one, will fall in love with the owner of the red one?" Dick concluded.

"Yes. We have to look for it before the two attract and stay together for too long." She pulled out a bracelet. "Here. This senses anything made of spiritual or magical energy. It should help us find it."

Dick took it. "Tim should be able to help us find it. I should go tell him about what happened."

Zatanna stood up. "I sense that you have a room full of magical items inside. Mind if I take a look? I could find something useful."

Dick nodded. "Go right ahead. I'll go look for Tim."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dick opened the door to Tim's room.

"Hello? Timmy?"

He stepped inside to find him sitting on chair and staring mindlessly out of a window. Which was odd because he was usually on his laptop, but Dick shrugged it off. "Hey, Timmy. We need your help. Something happened. I mean, I know you told me not to touch anything, but I kinda brushed against something and accidentally knocked it over. And now apparently I unleashed a powerful seal hidden as Love Charms and we need to find whoever is.. are you listening?"

Tim kept staring out the window as if longing for something, apparently paying no heed to his words.

"Um, Tim." Dick shook him a bit by his shoulder. "Tim?"

Tim turned to him sharply. "What the fuck do ya want?" He snapped.

Dick stepped back, startled. "Whoa, whoa. Temper, Tim. And watch your language."

Tim stood up and sneered. "What fucking language?"

Gawking, Dick blinked. Wondering if he was seeing things.

"Um, ok. I'm going to assume you're on your monthly cycle and ignore your hissy fit."

Tim shrugged and sat down next to his desk. "So why are ya here? Start talking Dickie Bird." He said. swaying back on his chair.

Dick had difficulty speaking for a moment but found his words. "Ok... Anyway, apparently I released these magnamas that will unleash a powerful force, if the two owners of the white and and red one, stay together long enough."

"Uh huh." Tim mused, taking out a pocket knife.

"So we have to look for them. I've got Zatanna helping but I need your help too, since your training should make you vaguely familiar with these kind of things."

"Uh huh." Tim said, cleaning the pocket knife.

"And we have to look all over Gotham, because it should be there. I know it's a lot to cover, but I've got this bracelet to help me and..." Dick paused. "Is that a pocketknife?"

Tim grinned as he continued shining it. "You like it? It's a Sheffield dagger pocket knife. Very nice design."

"Um.. could I see that?" Dick asked, holding out his hand.

Tim shrugged and handed it over. Dick examined it and put it in his pocket.

"Hey!" Tim yelled.

"You shouldn't be owning these kind of things, Tim. They're dangerous." Dick said sternly.

"So what? It'll be handy if I happen to come across a thug." Tim reasoned.

Dick warily stepped forward. "O..k... It feels like you might have been spending too much quality time with Jason. You're acting a lot like him."

"At least Jason is a lot cooler than you are." Tim said defensively.

Dick for the third time wondered what might have gotten into Tim.

Alfred's voice suddenly rang in. "Would anyone care for some cookies or tea?" He asked, stepping inside with a plate.

"I'm going for a walk." Tim said, getting up from his chair and walking out of his room. Dick wondered if he should follow, but stood where he was.

"Well, I suppose Tim is out of the question. How about you, sir?" Alfred asked him, gesturing to his plate.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll get some later." Dick said, staring at the door Tim just left from. "Hey, Alfred. Has Tim been acting weird?"

Alfred set the cookies down on a desk. "Well, I supposed Tim has been acting weird ever since he swallowed _that_."

Dick turned to him quickly. "He what?"

"Indeed. This may sound strange but earlier, while we outside in the garden; something fell out of the sky right into his mouth and he swallowed it."

Zatanna suddenly burst into the room.

"Dick. That boy. The one who just left. I sensed he had the white one. You must go after him and ask him to give it to you."

Dick tensed. "Yeah, well. That's going to be difficult because apparently he ate it."

Zatanna crossed her arms, deep in thought. "No wonder I sensed something strange about it. Inside Tim is the white magatama. Its power is growing inside his body."

"Then we'll make him cough it up by force!" Dick exclaimed.

"That won't do! The magatama has been absorbed by Tim's body and no longer has a physical body." Zatanna objected.

Dick frowned. "Then what should we do? Isn't there a way?"

"Well.. If we match to the red magatama, there's a special procedure we can use at the Furude Shrine to clean it." She said.

"Then it's easy. On the way back, we'll just take Tim to the shrine and finish it there." Dick stated.

"But it won't work without the red one." She reminded him. "At this rate, if we don't do something, Tim will fall hopelessly in love with the owner of the red magatama. Soon, he'll go mad. And with the power of the magatama inside him, it won't end well."

Zatanna took out a bracelet that looked similar to his. "We have to find him. Did he tell you where he was going? What were you two talking about?"

Dick thought and went back to the earlier conversation he was having with Tim. "First, he ignored me. Then, he cussed me out. Then I took a pocket knife away from him, and told him it wasn't a toy. Then he said Jason was a lot 'cooler' then me, then he-" Dick suddenly stopped himself. "Oh no."

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"This might just be me, but I think Jason has the other one."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You want to what?" Jason asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me. I wanna be your sidekick, and I want you to train me." Tim repeated.

Jason stepped outside of his apartment and stared at the boy in front of him. "Um. Ok, Babybird. You're lost and I think you should go back to your nest."

"I'm asking you to train me." Tim insisted.

"And I'm asking you to fuck off." Jason responded.

Tim brushed past Jason and let himself in. "Hey!" Jason protested.

He ignored him and looked around.

Jason sighed and closed the door. "Ok, I don't know what gave you the idea that were both goody giddy towards each other, but you're getting on my fucking nerves."

Tim glanced at Jason's knife collection that is inside of a glass case. "You've got quite a collection here." He whistled.

Jason may not want him here, but Tim knew how to butter people up. "And quite a good taste. Complex ones with a drop-point blade, slip joints with stainless steel, and a wharncliff blade with hollow ground."

Jason gawked at him, surprised. "You know about these things?"

Time to be timid. "Only a little. You probably know much more about these things then I do, right?" Tim asked, looking up at him and trying his best to look astonished.

Jason turned away, slightly red. "Um, well yeah kid. Duh. I collect them, of course I'd fuckin know about-"

Tim tapped on the glass. "What's this one?" He asked, even though he very well knew what it was.

Jason glanced at the one he was pointing at. "That, is a Kabar 1054 with Damascus steel and a long-pull for effect." He said, indifferently.

"Long-pull?" Tim asked.

"A long-pull refers to an extra long nail mark that runs the length of the back of the blade; from the tang to the swedge." Jason explained, checking his watch.

"Wow! You're amazing Jason!" Tim commended, really meaning it.

"Wha-what?" Jason stammered.

"You know so much about these things. I mean, I'm book-smart. But I'd trade it for your street-smarts in a second." Tim beamed.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "Uh. Well yeah. I collect them, like I said. I know my stuff."

"And it shows. You put your all into it don't you? It's not just anybody who would be good at carefully memorizing and noticing the smallest details and designs!" Tim complimented, being cheery yet serious.

"Well, um...." Jason tried to find something to respond with.

"It's not just that." Tim said excitedly. "You're more reasonable on your choices when in tense situations, you think things over better then Dick does, you're stronger then I am, not to mention the fact that you're much more feared by criminals then we are. You're just awesome."

Jason was trying not to show it, but Tim could tell he was starting to like the attention.

"Of course. You and your goody-two shoes pal don't know the meaning of true justice. These criminals won't learn unless someone teaches them. It's a hard job sometimes but somebody's gotta do it." Jason said, slightly arrogantly.

"You've proven many times that you're physically superior to most Olympic athletes, just like Batman. And your reflexes, stamina, and endurance are roughly comparable to that of Dick Grayson. Maybe even better." Tim continued.

"Yeah. Training was a breeze to me. It didn't even take me that long to start overcoming the basics." Jason boasted.

"I wish I was as good at these things are you are. Do you think I could be?" Tim asked, practically pouring sugar over him.

Jason crossed his arms. "I don't know. I _am_ pretty experienced in what I do. For an amateur like you, it might take a while. Maybe even years."

Tim looked down at the floor. "I might not even be privileged enough to ask of this, but maybe you could teach me? Of course, I understand if someone as talented as you doesn't have enough time on his hands to-"

"Yes. Well, you might be an amateur, but I see potential." Jason cut in. "And I suppose I can take some time off of my enduring schedule to meet your request, being as gracious as I am."

"Really?" Tim asked, beaming.

"Yep. Today's your lucky day kid." Jason said.

* * *

"It's been over five hours. How is it that we're going around in circles?" Dick asked, wary.

They have suited up, and have been wandering the streets of Gotham in search of Tim or Jason, but with no success.

"Well the signal from Tim's magatama was so strong, it must have overlapped the efficiency of the bracelet." Zatanna huffed, glaring away a guy who was looking her over.

"Well, maybe we should. Oh I don't know, go to his apartment?" Dick said sarcastically.

"Gee. Good idea, Nightwing. Why didn't you suggest that three hours ago?!" Zatanna asked, annoyed.

"Well after the first hour, when you didn't ask for suggestions, insisting we'll be able to find them, I assumed you knew what you were doing." Dick argued.

"Ok! Let's just go to his apartment and get this over with." Zatanna said, trying to remain calm.

After a few minutes, they arrived.

"Yep. This is it." Dick said, pointing to the door in the upstairs section. "Let's go." He started to climb up the stairs, but stop when he noticed that Zatanna wasn't following.

"Ok, look. I'm sorry if I offended you." Dick apologized.

Zatanna was looking at her bracelet. "No, not that. I don't think he's here. I feel the boy's presence over there." She said, pointing to a very high wooden fence behind the apartment complex. "They're somewhere over there, behind that."

"Alright then." Dick said, taking out his grappling line.

"We don't have time to waste." Zatanna said, taking his hand. She muttered something, knocked on the fence twice, then started to walk through it.

"Whoa! Wait."

Before Dick had time to protest, he was pulled to the other side of the fence.

Dick quickly scanned himself over, making sure he wasn't missing anything.

"Ok. That was.. strange. Please ask before you do that again."

"Look, over there." Zatanna said, pointing.

Just up ahead, they saw Jason and Tim fighting with each other.

"Oh no." Dick quickly ran towards them, hoping Jason didn't take advantage of Tim's state to hurt him. "Hey, stop!"

They stopped and turned to look at him, surprise evident on their faces.

"Tim? Did he hurt you in any way? Did he-What the heck are you wearing?" Dick asked, suddenly taking note of Tim's outfit.

It was much like his regular robin suit, except with mostly black. There were ridges of silver, and his gloves were out-lined with small spikes.

"Cool, huh? I made it myself." Jason said, grinning.

"Um... Tim. What is this? What happened to your Robin suit?" Dick asked, wondering what the two were up to.

"It's not Robin anymore. It's Nightflyer." Tim informed him, pointing at his suit.

"Nightflye- what?!" Dick exclaimed, getting thrown off by his statement.

"Yeah. It could have been a cooler name, but I think that suits him. Though I _was_ thinking, Nightingale." Jason pondered.

"Tim, come on." Dick said, having enough. "We're going home. We need to get that charm inside of you cleansed so that you won't go crazy and open the 8th level of hell."

"But I'm training." Tim replied, pointing at so said person who was training him, who grinned at Dick with a sneer.

"Tim, you shouldn't be hanging with shady guys like Jason. He's bad influence." Dick said, wondering in the back of his mind if he would have to drag him.

"Oh, I'm what now?" Jason asked in an offended tone.

"You heard me." Dick scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Listen Dickie Bird, just because Tim came to his senses and realized who the better vigilante is, doesn't mean that you have to burst your way here to try and convince him otherwise." Jason said calmly.

"What?" Dick asked.

"I mean, we're just training here but you of course wouldn't be able to stand that, so you've gotta come bother the poor kid when I'm doing what's best for him. Jealous, much?" Jason sneered.

"No." Dick stated, growing angry. "I'm not jealous, nevermind the fact that I've been doing what's best for him for years. Always attending to his needs, always there for him. But did I ever get anything, no. He decides to stroll over to someone who never even gave a crap about him and now thinking about just how dandy it is to be hanging with the brother he's never had while I-"

"Dick. Dick, focus." Zatanna said, rolling her eyes.

Dick cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. So we'll be taking Tim and the magatama."

"The magtanana- what?" Jason asked clearly confused.

"Did you pick up a red gem that's shaped like a heart?" Zatanna asked.

Jason pondered thoughtfully, then reached into his pocket, pulling it out. "This?"

"Yeah, we need that back." Dick commanded.

"Well, you know what they say. Finders keepers. This might be worth a lot if I sell it." Jason grinned, putting it back in his coat pocket.

Dick inhaled. "Ok, listen Jason. That gem is the reason why Tim is acting weird. I accidentally opened and broke a forbidden seal that is a treasure of the Furude Shrine and it sealed a magatama left behind by some vengeful god. So it was sealed into the sky, but when it broke it fell down from the sky and Tim somehow managed to swallow it and we have to look for both magatamas which you have, and if you two stay together long enough the magatama will go berserk and unleash the 8th level of hell into this world."

Jason stared at him very quietly. "Wow. I know you're a bad liar Grayson, but wow. That's about the most interesting one I've heard."

"Jason. Are we gonna have to take it from you?" Dick said, glaring.

Jason's grin grew even wider and he leaned forward, challenging him. "Are you gonna be able to?"

Dick posed himself ready, getting into a fighter stance. "Jason. Give us the stone."

Tim strolled up in front of Jason, looking at Dick defiantly. "Then you'll have to go through me, sir." He said, pulling out a knife. "But I don't play nicely."

Jason grinned. "I can see why you're always clinging all over him, Dick. Little brothers are kinda cool."

Dick stepped back cautiously. "Tim. I know you don't know what you're doing and I don't want to hurt you."

"Good." Tim retorted. "Then leave."

Dick looked at him wearily and started walking up to him. "Tim, get out of the way. I've gotta go get-"

He flinched suddenly when a knife flew by, barely missing his shoulder.

Pulling out three more, Tim lined them up and glared. "I suppose you could consider that a warning shot. Next one will slit your fucking throat."

Jason pat him on the head. "Ok, it's official. Little brothers are awesome. I'm keeping him."

"Jason, shut up. Tim, you don't know what you're saying." Dick said, trying to reason with him.

Tim narrowed his eyes and didn't move. Dick sighed.

He turned to Zatanna ." Zatanna, please take it easy on Tim. You can do whatever the heck you want with Jason though."

"Hey!" Jason called from behind.

Dick suddenly shot out as fast as he could, trying to make a grab for Jason's coat. Tim threw a knife between them, so Dick was forced to lean back away to avoid being hit, giving Jason enough time to flip back and make distance.

Tim ran towards Dick, trying to make a slash at his chest. Dick grabbed the wrist that was holding the knife, but Tim quickly leaned forward and hooked his leg behind Dick's knee, making him fall back. As soon as he hit the ground, Dick used both legs to kick Tim off of him, before he could make any lethal moves. Tim rolled and recovered quickly. He held out his knife, stood still and waited.

As Dick ran towards him, he noticed Tim positioned himself to leap. Grinning, he lunged forward and leapt first, intending to block his aerial attack. He was surprised when Tim didn't leap at all, but kicked up from below Dick, causing Dick to slam down against the floor. Tim swiftly sat on his chest and held the knife to his throat.

"I taught him that!" Jason called out proudly.

Tim was suddenly picked up and slammed to the ground. "Hey!" He tried to get up, but was being pressed down by an invisible force.

"I've got him." Zatanna said, holding out her arms and concentrating.

Dick got up and dusted himself off. "And why didn't you do that earlier?" He asked, glaring.

She shrugged. "I wanted to see if he would actually beat you."

Jason gave Tim a thumbs up. "Good job. I'll take over from here."

Dick stepped forward. "It's just you and me, Jason."

Jason glanced around and stepped back. "I actually don't feel like stepping into the action just yet." He looked at Tim. "I trust you can take care of the magician lady?"

Tim nodded.

Zatanna gave a laugh. "Impossible. I've already got him where I want him, there's no way he can get up."

Tim glanced at her but remained silent.

"Ok, then. How about a game of tag, Dickie Bird?" Jason called out, throwing a smoke pellet.

"What? Hey! Wait!" Dick ran through the smoke, trying his best to keep his eyes open in the burning smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, Jason had already gained much distance.

"You little sonofa.." Dick looked at Tim and Zatanna.

Tim caught his look and smiled innocently, to which Dick stared back uneasily.

"Zatanna, be on your guard." Dick warned, before running after Jason.

* * *

Dick didn't know how many buildings he had leapt over, how many blocks he had ran, or how much time he had been running by now; but he was certain enough to want to beat Jason's face to the ground if he caught him. As if he didn't have enough reason to do that already.

"You're too slow! I thought a circus freak like you would be able to outrun me!" Jason called out, jumping onto another rooftop.

Dick growled and jumped after him. "If you give up now, I _might_ consider not grinding your face against the pavement." Dick yelled back.

After a particularly long leap, Jason landed on the roof of a glass green house.

"How about we see if you'll own up to that." Jason taunted, posed and ready to take him on.

As Dick was in mid-air, he threw a batarang at Jason, who dodged it and it ended up going through a glass panel on the roof.

Dick landed and Jason threw several knives. Dick dodged them carefully and almost fell into a hole that was in a cracked glass panel. He picked up one of Jason's knives and had an idea.

"You really think you'll be able to use that on me?" Jason laughed, getting ready to dodge.

"Not on you." Dick muttered, throwing it. As Jason leapt to avoid it, it hit it's mark cutting through Jason's coat where the pocket is, and the gem was sent spiraling down through a crack into the inside of the greenhouse.

"Shit!" Jason cursed, throwing a knife at his feet and jumping down through glass to get it.

Dick followed and as Jason found it and reached down to get it, he tackled Jason to the ground. Dick quickly got up and ran towards the gem, but just as he reached towards it, the gem suddenly got engulfed by plants.

"What the?"

The plants seemed to have a mind of it's own, as it sank down into the soil earth taking the gem with it.

"I've got you where I want you!" Jason yelled out, getting ready to throw a knife. He was suddenly picked up and was engulfed by a yellow bubble.

"What the fuck?" Jason spat, trying to fight out of the bubble with no success.

"That's bad. It doesn't seem to be here anymore." Zatanna sensed, suddenly appearing.

"Zatanna? If you're here, then where's Tim?" Dick asked her.

She suddenly had a very annoyed and angry expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me that little brat can use magic? I had him confined, but the boy suddenly used a reverse spell on me and ran off to who knows where!" She growled, glaring at him.

"I didn't really think he could use magic, but he was trained by Lady Shiva after all." Dick informed her.

"This would have been _very_ useful information before-hand." Zatanna said, trying to get her temper under control.

"Ok, fine. Tim got away and the gems not here. In any case, lets go find where it went." Dick said calmly, trying to get on her better side.

"Alright then. We'll go search and figure out what clues we have." She said, still slightly annoyed.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

They turned to see Jason, still trying to fight his way out of the bubble.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Zatanna assured him. "It'll wear off in a couple of hours. Though, if you stop struggling against it and wait calmly, it may be faster."

"Have a ball, Jason!" Dick chimed.

They turned leaving a very fuming Jason behind.

"Oh, about earlier." Zatanna said as they were walking.

"What?" Dick asked.

"You sooo were jealous." She said through a grin.

"Shut up."

* * *

Ok. Yay, done. Chapter 2 coming soon.

Katherine: Yays, all done.

Kat: I wouldn't mind having the other stone.

Katherine: But I think Dick might.

Kat: True.

Katherine: I wonder who the next person to have the stone will be.

Kat: I think you made that kinda obvious though.

Katherine: Maybe....

Kat: SO who's going to have it in all? Wanna spoil it?

Katherine: Well, Ravager (Rose) since she has a massive crush on Robin. Poison Ivy, and I'm also thinking Harliy Quinn.

Kat: You spelled that wrong.

Katherine: (shrugs) I never could spell her name.

Kat: Is that all?

Katherine: Don't wanna give away the others.

Kat: Poison Ivy will eat him.

Katherine: True, but I have to keep it T rated though....

Kat: :(

Katherine: Sorry.

Kat: Grrr...

Katherine: Besides, Ravager will do worse.

Kat: You mean worse then when she was drunk and she stalked Tim to his room, took off her clothes, then pounced him to his bed? Then took out a pair of handcuffs? (In Teen Titans issue)

Katherine:(snickers) That was priceless.

Kat: Yep. Tim had to be all freaked out though and he used the cuffs to cuff her instead and ran off.

Katherine: (takes out a whip and cuffs) I'll show her how it's properly done! (runs off to look for Tim)

Kat: Anyway, REVIEW!

Katherine: Yeps. And we'll give you a plate of jelly.


	2. Garden Bird

Yay. My next chapter. I had fun with this one.

Carla: (reads ahead) I can see why...

Katherine: (laughs nervously) I don't know what you're talking about.

ON TO THE STORY!

_Warnings: Sexual situations, kink, language. _

* * *

Dick and Zatanna arrived back at the mansion to think things over. As they were climbing up the stairs, they saw Bruce coming down and looking at Dick puzzled.

"What is she doing here?" Bruce asked, giving her a nod.

"It's complicated." Dick said simply, tired of explaining the whole story repeatedly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Is she?"

"No, Bruce. She's not pregnant." Dick burst out, knowing where he was going.

"As long as you used protection." Bruce affirmed.

Zatanna looked at Dick questionably and Dick looked back at her apologetically.

"So you're not going to go patrol with Tim?" Bruce asked him.

"No, we need to find Tim because we lost him again and he- wait, where you say he was?" Dick asked, barely catching the meaning of his question.

"He just left a few minutes ago. He suited up and said he was going on patrol." Bruce informed him.

"Is there anything else he has done. Anything strange or unlike him?" Zatanna asked.

Bruce held his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, well. When he came in, he had a large amount of books that he had just bought. Which isn't strange at all, but when I noticed they were mostly about plants and I asked him what they were for, he told me there was a girl who liked them a lot and he thought he should get better informed of the various kinds of plants that there are."

Bruce snapped his fingers suddenly. "That's it! He's got a crush on a girl!"

Dick shook his head. "Um, it's actually a little more complicated then that..."

"Of course it's complicated." Bruce agreed. "Tim's a little shy when it comes to these kind of things. Now that he actually has a crush, he doesn't know what to do. I suppose I a wealthy playboy like me can show him how things are done, huh?" He said with a wink.

"Um..."

"A restaurant ? A fancy one? No, that would be too much for a first date." Bruce continued. "A beach? A coffee shop? No, Tim shouldn't be drinking too much coffee. I've got it! A nice stroll on a park!"

Dick tried to cut in politely. "I don't really think you need to-"

"Oh, but I must. I can understand if you feel that it's something you should help out in yourself, Dick. But this is something that only I can do." Bruce said thoughtfully.

"But he doesn't... wait, excuse me? I can't what?" Dick said, quickly offended.

"I have experience. I must teach him to be a gentleman. Tell him all the dos and dont's and what not. You understand, don't you? Ah, I should start preparing tickets for him right away, there's an event in a park coming soon." Bruce said, taking this new job rather seriously.

"But Tim doesn't need.. hey!" Dick stopped when he saw that Bruce had already started to run towards the exit.

Dick sighed and shook his head.

"At any rate, do you know who or where this girl is?" Zatanna asked.

Dick held his chin in thought. "It's gotta be Poison Ivy. It would only make sense."

Zatanna adjusted her hat absent-mindlessly. "Do you know where she is?"

"I do actually. She should be in an abandoned house that's in a field. It's far-out at the edge of Gotham." Dick leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "We've made a recent truce with her because of a situation that inclined us to help her. She promised not to do any criminal activity for at least five months, though of course we'd prefer it if she didn't do any at all, but that's what deal we came to." He frowned. "So I don't think she'll hurt him. At least, _I hope_ she won't hurt him."

"Hope so? She can't be trusted?" Zatanna asked, worried.

"Well, we've made a few deals in the past and she's always been a woman of her word. Though, except one time when she joined up with Killer Croc, Mad Hatter, and Scare Crow behind our backs. Tim and Supergirl went to Scare Crow's hideout, thinking they were only gonna take care of Scare Crow and Mad Hatter. When they got separated, Supergirl had to fight Killer Croc, while Tim dealt with a sudden attack from Poison Ivy. Tim though, was overtaken easily and Poison Ivy was going to..."

Dick stopped and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I mean, that isn't right. He's only fourteen. She's like, over twice his age. Tim of course had no idea what she was implying, as smart as he is, he's never had that kind of experience. He's still _innocent_. But luckily, Supergirl managed to came to his aid before she did anything and she froze her."

Zatanna made a slightly disturbed face. "That's... sick. Taking advantage of a young child like that."

"Which is why I'm worried. She did make a deal with us, but if Tim were to show up and seduce her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind throwing our deal out the window." Dick got up. "The sooner we go to her the better."

* * *

"My my, you did well my little darlings."

Poison Ivy smiled as she inspected the expensive items her plants have gotten for her.

"As long as I don't make it too obvious, I suppose that won't be hurting our deal." She flaunted, laughing. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him. And I haven't moved myself from this area at all, so technically my alibi is solid."

She sang to herself while looking in the mirror, smirking as she wore her jewels. Ivy adjusted her necklace which had a red heart-shaped gem that she attached to it. "I do believe this suits me quite well. Why, it's almost as if it was made for me. How can I deny myself such a thing?"

A sudden brushing of leaves broke Ivy out of her thoughts.

She turned and glanced at her shrub bush, which could sense company and alerted her by shaking violently.

"It seems I have a visitor." Ivy mused, walking away from her mirror.

Vines slithered under her feet, patiently waiting for her command. She motioned for then to wait, and she walked ahead. "I do believe I have a right to defend myself from an intruder. I suppose I won't get in trouble for hurting someone in this case." Ivy said darkly. "Though I might for _accidentally_ getting out of hand. No one intrudes on me and gets away with it."

As Ivy continued walking, she saw a short figure with his back turned. Before she could summon her plants to attack, he turned to face her.

She froze immediately when she saw who it was and commanded her plants to quickly fall back to the ground.

Ivy stepped forward.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure?" The edges of her lips turned upwards in a smile.

The woman watched him as he silently gazed back at her. Sensual delight curled sweetly in her stomach, but she suppressed them.

"What brings you here, little bird?" Ivy asked, noticing that he was alone. "Did The Bats send you here on an errand?"

Tim kept his gaze steady. "I came to have a talk with you."

Ivy supposed it was for advice on a crime scene or information on a criminal. She walked over to a wooden chair and sat down, crossing her legs. "If you want information, I may be able to help out. But it's going to cost you."

She smirked suggestively. "But I'm sure we can come to an agreement, pretty bird."

Robin shook his head. "I didn't come for information."

Ivy looked at him puzzled. "Then what did you come here for?"

She got up and strolled over to him, chuckling lightly. "Did you come to checkup on me? I've been a _very_ good girl." Ivy said in a soft sultry voice, looking down at him.

Ivy gasped in surprise as her hand was suddenly clasped by him and he looked up at her intently. "I love you." He breathed.

Her mind went blank and she stood still in shock and bewilderment. She felt in a state of being confused and amused at the same time. "Wh-what?"

Tim looked into her eyes sincerely, gently grasping her other hand. "I love you, Pamela Isley."

While part of her told her she should question how he knew her name, the rest of her stood stupefied.

"You what now?"

"I love you. I need you. I've always felt as if a part of me was missing, and now I understand." He looked at her questionably. "You understand don't you? You've felt that way too, haven't you?"

Still bewildered, she tried to think the words to speak. "I've... well..."

He continued. "I understand you. How you can't stand to think of men as equals. But just as animals. And there's no way a human and an animal could ever understand each other." Tim dropped his voice to just above a whisper. "But we're different."

"Er-well, I.. um..."

Tim stood on his toes, closing space between them. His lips steadily moving to meet hers. As they slightly touched, Ivy stumbled backwards.

"I..." She took a moment to regain her composure. "As much as this actually pleases me, I can't. I've made a deal with Bats and Nightwing because they helped me out in a fix I was in. If I do anything to you and they notice, they won't be pleased." She grinned. "Though if you would have asked any earlier, I just might have taken you up on that offer."

Tim raised his eyes at her, unconvinced. "They won't know."

Ivy giggled. "Oh, I'm sure they'll be able to tell. You're too young to understand these things just yet. I have to keep my deal, I _am_ a woman of my word after all. Even so, it's one thing for me to pursue you. But if you're going to lovingly offer yourself willingly..." She pursed her lips. "Why, that's no fun."

"So." Tim asked, "Do you want me to get on my knees and beg?"

Ivy's brain had stopped functioning somewhere around the point she pictured Tim on his knees. "I… don't think it would be wise," she said uncomfortably.

"You don't?" Tim asked. His voice went very quiet as his whole body stilled. He seemed to be in thought.

"I'm sure your associates are wondering where you are, so off with you." She said dismissively.

A sudden reflex caused her to move right before he swung at her with his staff. Ivy was confused once more as she narrowly dodged another swing. She posed and looked at him in bewilderment, baffled. "What are you-"

He swung and this time, she was ready. Ivy leapt towards the right, dodging and summonded her plants.

As Tim quickly went over another possible opening in his head, the vines wrapped themselves around his ankles and pulled.

He was slammed down and he gave a yelp upon impact. As Tim raised himself, the vines wrapped themselves around his arms, roughly pulling him down once more and securing him tightly.

Ivy stood over him, very confused and slightly annoyed. "What on earth? What the hell was that for?"

Tim looked up at her with big, innocent eyes. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Ivy didn't know where her thoughts went, but they were gone for a second before she came to herself. She suddenly blinked and took a deep breath.

"You coy little-"

She cleared her throat and tried to regain composure. "I'm serious. I can't do anything to break my word with Batman. He will be most unpleasant if I even-"

"Please?" Tim asked, locking his eyes with hers. "I'll be good. I'll be so very good."

Ivy found herself kneeling next to him and she tried very hard to steel in her willpower. "That's very pleasant but it wouldn't work out. You're with _them_ and they'll be against it. They won't-"

"Forget them." Tim breathed, "They don't matter. They're not here. I am. I'm here and I'm willing to submit to anything you say. There's nothing wrong with taking something you need or want, and you want this don't you?"

Her fingers tightened into his shirt like little traitors, betraying how much she did want it.

"I..." She tried to remind him...or herself mostly of why she couldn't. "I have to keep my word..."

"Does that honestly matter to you?" He asked flatly. "Didn't you only want to keep your word so he wouldn't be suspicious of the next time you did something?"

He glanced at the jewels she had in a box. "Or suspicious of the deal you've already broken?"

Ivy flinched and Tim knew he had hit his mark. "So why hesitate?"

She subconsciously played with his hair. "I just..." She went silent when she couldn't find a reason other then the one she kept insisting on. And now it didn't seem that important.

"Well..."

Ivy's fingers tightened ever so faintly in Tim's hair, making Tim give a slight uncomfortable whine and squirm.

Smirking darkly, Ivy's predatory side took over within moments and she pushed any thoughts of morality out of her head.

"Do you like that?" She husked. Ivy wrapped her fingers into the hair at the nape of Tim's neck and pulled just hard enough for Tim to feel it.

Her lips were hot against Tim's forehead and Ivy was pulling Tim's hair again, gently dragging his head back so that Tim's face was exposed for her to see. Lips brushed his forehead, his nose, drifted across his eyes to dust tender kisses on Tim's cheekbones.

"I suppose you would make a nice, little pet..." She purred.

She shifted and sat on his waist, raising her lips to his ear, whispering huskily while starting to remove his cape.

All too suddenly, a hard smack jolted her whole world to the side. She stumbled off of him, and seething, turned quickly to see who it was.

"Why didn't you let _me_ hit her?" A male voice said.

Ivy turned to see Nightwing and Zatanna, none looking too happy.

"Because it's not gentlemanly to hit a lady." Zatanna said simply, cracking her knuckles.

"Do I _look_ like I want to be a gentleman right now?" Nightwing said darkly through gritted teeth.

Ivy gave a grim smile and backed away slightly. "I suppose 'sorry' won't do, this time?" She gave him a wink. "Or another deal?"

Dick glared at her, feeling his hands shake with anger. "If you even _touched_ him in _any_ way..."

She gave a smirk and patted Tim on his head. "I've been wanting a pet for a while. I think I will make do with this one."

Nightwing raised his weapons, posed. "Get away from him and let him go."

"Oooooh! Am I making big brother mad? Scary!" Ivy taunted, resting her chin on Tim's forehead. "And as for letting him go, well.. I don't like my possessions to be taken away from me." She leaned closer. "Especially if I haven't even gotten to play with them yet."

A vine caught a sudden knife that was thrown at her.

Zatanna looked at Nightwing in disbelief. "You saved some of them?"

Ivy smiled a darker, sadistic smile and sat on made to sit on Tim again, as if daring Dick to get angrier.

"Don't worry, I'll be _gentle_ if it's his first time. After all, he's always been my favorite." She leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. "He has a freshness to him that none of the others have, like a spring blossom ready to be _plucked_." She turned to his direction and licked her lips suggestively.

"I'm going to say this one more time." Nightwing snarled, doing a very good job of restraining himself. "Let Robin go and give yourself up."

"But why?" Ivy asked with false cheer. " I'm having such a lovely time in my garden. As for the Boy wonder here – well every garden needs a song bird in it."

Ivy ran her hands down Robin's sides, "But I have no use for you two."

Vines shot out toward Nightwing and Zatanna. Dick threw some knives cutting two vines in half and then dodged to the left to avoid three more. He crashed into some bushes, batting away more vines with his bo staffs. Zatanna chanted a few spells and within moments the vines around Nightwing froze.

Tim managed to wiggle loose then stood in front of Ivy protectively.

"Nightwing. Please leave." He warned, taking out his collapsible staff. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Robin, get away from that sick woman!" Nightwing yelled, trying to fight off more plants.

"You don't understand! I love her!" Tim protested, stepping closer to her.

"Your feelings are fake, Robin. You're under the influence of the charm!" Nightwing told him while dodging a thorny vine.

"They're not fake! I love her!" Tim angrily insisted.

"Even, if you did? Does she really love you back?" Nightwing shouted, trying to reason. "To her, you're nothing more then a tasty snack. A toy. And after she breaks you, you'll be thrown away."

"No! That's not true!" Tim shouted back venomously.

"She doesn't care for you at all!" Nightwing pressed.

"Liar!" Tim called out angrily, running towards Nightwing in blind rage.

Nightwing was ready and as Tim threw a punch, he grabbed Tim's wrist and pulled him forward, making him stumble and fall. Nightwing quickly sat on his back and grabbed his wrists, handcuffing him. "I've got him!"

Zatanna nodded and froze some other plants that tried to take Tim back. She quickly became ensnared by other ones.

Poison Ivy angrily turned, hissing. "Now what did I say about touching my things?"

With a growl that reminded Nightwing more of Catwoman, Poison Ivy tackled him to the ground. As they fell he reached into his boot and pulled out a batarang and threw it at the vines that held Zatanna. It sliced through the vines that held her arms.

"Throw her in the water!" Zatanna yelled as she tore the vine away from her waist and prepared for a spell, pulling away from the vines that held her feet.

With a lift of his legs Nightwing propelled Poison Ivy into the pond. "Degrinshow Degrinshow Zintos!" Zatanna chanted, as she fished out some blue sand and tossed them in the water. Within seconds the water turned to ice trapping Ivy inside.

"It melts rather quickly, but the impact of the temperature will keep her out of it for a while." She affirmed.

Nightwing nodded and hoisted a screaming, kicking Tim Drake over his shoulder. "Moving him like this is gonna be rather difficult." He sighed.

Zatanna glanced at him and walked towards them. "Hold him still." She said.

Dick put him down and held Tim's shoulders firmly. Zatanna held her hand out towards him, extending her finger; and muttering, she tapped twice Tim on his forehead.

Tim suddenly collapsed, and surprised, Dick quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

"Uh. What did you-"

"A sleeping spell. He'll be out for a few hours." Zatanna said, adjusting her gloves.

Dick put Tim back over his shoulder and shifted his weight carefully.

"At any rate, we'll have to keep him somewhere so he won't go out and look for his next 'partner'." Dick said, turning to leave.

* * *

After they made it back to the mansion, they discussed their next plan while Dick made actions to keep Tim secure.

"There!" He said, feeling quite convinced he did well.

Zatanna glanced at Tim. "Unless you wanna give the kid a heart attack, I don't think that's a very good plan." She said, referring to how Tim was being kept in an indoor cage. A chain leash was connected to a collar around his neck, And several other chains that held him were attached to the wall as well. In addition, he was bound by rope and he still had the handcuffs that secured him earlier on.

"Nah, I think that'll keep him pretty secure." Dick said affirmatively.

"Won't it be uncomfortable?" She pointed out.

Dick picked up Tim's head and gently placed a pillow under it, giving him a cheerful pat on the head. "There."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "That's not really what I meant. And I think you're going overboard. Won't a pair of handcuffs and a locked room, keep him pretty 'secure'?"

She turned to see Dick staring at her. "Then you obviously don't know Tim Drake."

Zatanna looked at Tim once more before turning to him. "If you say so."

Dick picked up the scroll. "Ok, so. What now?"

Zatanna crossed her arms in thought. "Now that we have both gems, we should look for the whereabouts of the shrine."

"Shrine?" Dick asked.

She nodded. "We take them to the Furude Shrine and we do a special cleaning ritual there."

"What kind of soap do we need?" Dick asked her. She glared.

"Are your jokes always that cheesy?" She asked coldly.

"I've had worse." Dick admitted. He picked up the box. "Ok lets go."

"Hold on." Zatanna said. "We don't even know where the shrine is."

"You don't?" Dick repeated, confused. "I thought you knew."

"No, I don't. I'll send Zatara a message so he could look it up for us, he should know." Zatanna said.

Dick looked at her curiously. "How are you gonna message him?"

She looked him, puzzled. "Huh?"

"Yeah. How are you gonna message him? A magical scroll message? A two-way mirror? A flying pigeon?" Dick said, going over possible 'magical' ways.

He received a blank look from Zatanna, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone to text him.

"Oh."

"Yes, Grayson. Modern technology. You _do_ know what that is, don't you?" After clicking send, she put her cellphone away and turned to Dick.

"The gem." She said, reaching her palm out.

Dick gave her an unsettling confused look, making her nervous. "You do have it, don't you?" She asked, worried.

He looked at her sheepishly. "I thought you had it."

She almost chuckled in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Dick went over the possible location in his head. "Poison Ivy had it on and we froze her in that pond so..."

They both gasped.

"You didn't remove it from her?! And on top of that, you didn't bother to think that we might not have it?!" She told him angrily.

"Hey, you were the one who came up with the brilliant idea of freezing her, not thinking that she was still wearing the gem." Dick said defensively.

"Ok, fine! Let's just go back and get it. The police should have arrived by now and have picked up the stolen jewelry. We'll just tell them that gem is ours." Zatanna said, trying to calm down.

As they made to leave, Dick gave a final glace at Tim. "I feel like I should add something else. Just in case. Maybe a straitjacket?"

"You're being paranoid." She said, frustrated.

"Yeah but, I just don't feel like it's enough..."

"LETS GO." She said in a hard steely voice, grabbing his arm and pulling.

"Ok, but if he somehow escapes. Don't think I won't say, I told you so."

* * *

"So you're saying it's gone?" Nightwing asked disbelievingly.

The police officer pointed at the pond. "After the ice melted, we apprehended the criminal. Then we drained out the water through the drainage pipe, so whatever it was that was in there, I'm afraid it's gone."

Zatanna fumed. "Great. Now we have to look in the sewage pipes, or though lakes, or possibly even in the ocean."

Nightwing gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find it. And hey, maybe we could use a swim?"

She glared a hole through his forehead.

"I'm... gonna give a call to check up on Tim." He said, backing away slowly.

He took out his cellphone and dialed in some digits.

Bruce answered on the other line. "Hello?"

"I just wanted to see how things were holding up." Dick said.

"They're holding up quite well." Bruce assured him.

"Ok. Just give me a ring if some magician named Zatara shows up."

"Um.. ok? Sure." Bruce said, slightly puzzled.

"And keep an eye out on Tim" Dick told him.

"Tim? Isn't he on a date?" Bruce asked him.

"No, he's tied up in- wait, what?! A date?!" Dick exclaimed.

"Yeah. When I came back, he was dressed in a tux. When I asked where he was going. he simply said 'out' and left."

"So he wasn't tied up when you came back?" Dick asked.

"Uh. No. Why would he be?" Bruce asked, sounding very perplexed.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Dick said before hanging up.

He turned to Zatanna. "Ok. So do we look for Tim, or the gem?"

She stared at him. "What?"

"He... managed to escape." Dick said slowly, thinking if he said it calmly it wouldn't anger her as much.

She twitched an eyebrow. "I suppose we could use the bracelets to locate him. They should be working better." She said emotionlessly.

Dick looked at her. "Hey-"

She held up a hand to silence him. "I swear, if you say it. I'm going to turn you into a roach."

They stood in silence.

"I told you so."

Zatanna slowly turned to look at him and held out her wand.

* * *

[several minutes earlier]

Rob sighed as he dumped the contents of the net into a wastebasket, before dipping the net into the water again.

Out of all the pools to clean, he hated this one the most. Why did the Iceberg Lounge nightclub have to have a pool for lion seals? They most certainly weren't very clean animals.

He swayed the net around then lifted it again. Just as he was about to dump the contents into the trash, he caught something shiny in the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" He reached in with his gloved hand and pulled out a necklace with a red gem attached to it. It looked like it could be expensive. Maybe a guest accidentally dropped it?

Rob eyed the necklace, and looked around carefully. Well, finders keepers.

He made to pocket it, but before he could it was suddenly snatched. "Are you stealing from me now, dear sir?"

He turned to see Penguin looking at him suspiciously. "Er, um. N-no, sir. I was just going to take this to the lost and found. It was in the pool." He stammered out.

The Penguin glaned at it, turning it over. "In the pool, huh?" He pocketed it. "I supposed it would make a fine accessory for my pocket watch. Continue on."

"Yes sir."

Penguin turned and started to walk away. Rob turned and started to mutter to himself. "You snotty, ungrateful, up-right little..."

The Penguin turned. "Did you say something?"

Rob flinched. "N-no. No, sir. Just talking to myself. Don't mind me. Heh."

"That's what I thought."

With that, he went into his office.

* * *

Yep.

Done! REVIEW!

Carla: Yays, we did it.

Kat: _We?_

Katherine: The only thing you did was edit it for grammar mistakes, which there weren't many.

Carla: (sobs)

Kat: Just kidding. That's very important too.

Katherine: Yep, we're a team.

Carla: (beams)

Kat: That was kinda fun writing this chapter. To bad we couldn't go any further...

Katherine: Don't worry. We've got that IvyxTim fic coming up, remember?

Kat: Oh yeeeeh...

Katherine: Oh AND. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, OR CHARACTERS YOU THINK THAT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING IF THEY GOT THE GEM, PLEASE TELL US SO.

Carla: And we'll give you Tim.

(gets smacked by Katherine)

Carla: Uh. We'll give you Nightwing.

(gets smacked by Kat)

Carla: FINE! We'll give you a plate of jelly.

(gets smacked by both)

Carla: WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO NOW?

Kat: I dunno. Just felt like it.

Carla: (takes out a Clark/Bruce slash fic and starts to read outloud)

Both: WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY! MAKE IT STOP!

Kat: I do feel like we made it too short though.

Katherine: (shrugging) We did what we could.

Carla: Yep, REVIEW!


	3. URGENT NEWS FOR ANY BATMAN FAN! URGENT!

**URGENT NEWS FOR BATMAN FANS!!!!!!**

Ahem. For fans of Jason Todd or Red Hood, a new Batman Animated movie has just been announced!

My only regret is that they won't show Tim Drake as it is a Jason Todd movie, even though they are going to still put Nightwing (Dick Grayson). WTF?

Ok, Nightwing (Dick Grayson) and Red Hood (Jason Todd) are going to be there, but me as a HUGE Tim Drake fan, is Tim Drake going to make an appearance as the third Robin? I mean, he is important cause Jason beat the crap out of him for taking his 'rightful place' before grudgingly respecting him. And I feel that it wouldn't feel complete with out all the three main ones, so please? Tim Drake even if just a _brief_ appearance for fanservice? WHO'S WITH ME? :(

Anyway, go to **YouTube** and look up

**First Look at Batman: Under the RedHood**, and the username or the person who posted the video will be ' **remiellleblack** '.

I know this isn't a story post, but I simply HAD to tell everyone about this awesome thing. SPREAD THE NEWS AND SUPPORT THIS!


End file.
